civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Zunbils (Jimofuta)
The Zunbil Dynasty led by Jimofuta is a custom civilization by PorkBean, in association with the Overlooked Civs Project. This mod requires Brave New World and the Wonders of the Ancient World DLC. Overview The Zunbils The Zunbil dynasty was a royal dynasty that ruled south of the Hindu Kush, in present-day Zabul Province in Afghanistan. Existing from the early 7th century until their eventual destruction at the hands of the Saffarids in 870 AD, the Zunbils were constantly in conflict with their encroaching Arab neighbours during the Islamization of the Middle East. The Zunbils often inflicted sharp defeats on the Muslim armies, and stemmed the flow of Islam into India for more than two centuries. Their own faith was related to the Hindu god Surya, which they referred to as 'Zun'. Jimofuta Nearly all information about Zunbil kings and rulers has been lost to history. Jimofuta, also 'Rumofuda' or 'Jimofuda', is recorded in Tang dynasty chronicles as the third ruler of the Zunbil realm and the last to pay tribute to Tang China. His reign is said to have brought a decline in the number of Arab raids against the Zunbils. Zunbil leaders were referred to by the title 'Rutbil', possibly from the Turkish 'Iltabar'. Dawn of Man May the Light of Zun guide you, Jimofuta Zunbil, blessed Rutbil of Zabulistan and leader of the Zunbil dynasty. For more than 250 years, your house and your people resisted Arab expansion into the southern Hindu Kush, stemming the flow of Islam into India and the southeast. Between military excursions, your citizens also found time for spiritual pursuits. The Zunbils worshipped the sun god Zun, the Justice-Giver, and maintainer of all life. In your city of Zamindawar you built the unrivalled Temple of Zun, a wonder which drew to its halls visitors and pilgrims from across the Middle East. Rutbil Jimofuta, your people stand ready to rise again, like a wondrous body on a shining morning. Can you bask in the glory of victory, and carry the torch of sunlight across the globe? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Hello. My name is Jimofuta, of the house of Zunbil. Here, we we bask in the warmth of the holy Sun. Introduction: May the light of the Sun guide you. I am Jimofuta Zunbil. Introduction: I am Jimofuta, third Rutbil and ruler of this realm. Would you care to attend the Festival of the Sun? Defeat: Long have we stood against you in the name of the Sun. Today, finally, it has set. Defeat: My Sun...it's setting... ...It's dark, so dark... Unique Attributes Strategy The Zunbils are a Golden Age-focused civ. Their benefits from these ages are twofold; firstly, any units that finish being constructed during a Golden Age become elite agile units, with a +1 Movement bonus and the ability to passively heal adjacent allies. Secondly, at the start of a Golden Age all Zunbil cities gain a free religious building appropriate for the era. This includes the Zunbil's unique renaissance-era religious building, the Temple of Zun. This allows the Zunbils to passively support a powerful religion without needing to spend Production on new religious buildings in captured cities. A strong, concentrated religion in tall Zunbil cities will also allow the Temple of Zun buildings to generate Golden Age points, further perpetuating the civ's unique ability. The Zunbil's unique unit is a replacement for the Longswordsman, the Justice-Giver of the Medieval era. Although expensive to build and requiring one Iron resource, these heavy infantry units are a worthwhile investment. Their special ability inflicts the Judged by the Sun debuff on adjacent enemies, permanently crippling their effectiveness in Plains and Desert tiles as they will suffer constant attrition damage each turn. Don't risk your Justice-Givers by sending them far from home; keep safe and upgrade them when possible, as they can be a valuable defensive asset throughout the game. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now throwing their arms to the sky and worshipping the sun. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * PorkBean: Author * DJSHenninger: Icon backgrounds * Tarcisio: Building Icon * Lungora: Unit flag * TopHatPaladin: Lua support * JFD: SQL support * DuskJockey: Civ icon Notes and References Category:Afghanistan Category:All Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders‏‎ Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions Category:Iranian Cultures Category:PorkBean